Athosian Garden
by YunaDax
Summary: Elizabeth contemplates an Athosian Garden


_**FIC - Athosian Garden**_  
Title: Athosian Garden  
Author: yunadax  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 884  
Prompt: SMB Books on Gatework - write a fic about an Athosian Garden  
Summary: Elizabeth contemplates in an Athosian Garden  
Spoilers – Nil

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked around the garden as she waited, the greens of the grass and shrubs interrupted by explosions of colour from blooms every colour of the rainbow. She marvelled at the complexity of some of the flowers, and how they complemented whatever shade and shape the nearby leaves of the plant were. Nature had a uncanny way of knowing what was appealing to the human, and the Athosian eye.

She took a few moments to simply look at the space around her, secluded from any prying eyes by the tall knelt close to something that looked like a delightful pink rose, careful not to get her skirts dirty and leant over, inhaling the delicate perfume that smelt like something between a bromeliad and lavender. Sneezing a few times as the pollen irritated her sinuses she hastily retreated from the elegant flower, instead picking a couple from the plant and adding to the collection already in her hand. She had spent far to little time on the mainland over the years, having spent most of her time in this galaxy a slave to the constant paperwork that seemed to leave a neverending pile of uncompleted reports on her desk eagerly awaiting her undivided attention.

A sigh escaped her as she rose and wondered a little further through the garden, peeking through the thick tall shrubs to see a congregation on the other side milling around, minding their own business as though waiting for someone, or for something to happen. Their idle chatter was muted by the greenery and she couldn't understand any of what she was hearing, only the slightly distorted sound of their voices.

The clear sound of someone approaching her caused her to turn towards the rear of the garden, to see Teyla emerge, her crystal blue dress almost the colour of the ocean itself, her son cradled in her arms.

" I am sorry we were delayed, Torren decided he wasn't wearing shoes today" Teyla's voice lilted, her son still trying to extricate himself from the shoes. He gurgled happily as his fingers clawed at the laces, deftly trying to untie them even know he was far too young to understand the complexities of the knot Teyla had be forced to tie.

Elizabeth walked over to where mother and son were standing, cooing at the small child and laughing lightheartedly at his antics. Torren saw the necklace glittering from her neck and reached for the gem, the sun catching the surfaces and making them sparkle.

" You look beautiful Elizabeth" Teyla complemented, taking in the bodice and skirt that Elizabeth was wearing. It was simple and elegant, complementing her figure and skintone. There was a tasteful amount of embroidery and beading that highlighted several areas of the outfit, adding to the overall image. Elizabeth blushed, unable to keep the colour from rising in her cheeks. She wasn't used to be complemented thus.

" And you look just as stunning" She replied, prising Torren's fingers away from her necklace before he tried to test his strength on it.

" We should get moving, it is almost time" Teyla advised, trying to still her wriggling son she he didn't squirm out of her arms.

Elizabeth hesitated, the colour draining from her face as Teyla moved towards the top end of the garden. She stopped when she didn't hear footsteps, turning to see Elizabeth frozen in her tracks.

" Is something wrong?" She asked, concern colouring her voice.

" I'm sorry.. I guess I just got a little nervous" Elizabeth admitted shyly, the colour rising in her cheeks again. She pulled herself together and followed Teyla towards the top end of the garden. Waiting behind the ivy covered archway to be signalled for their entrance.

The music started to ebb and flow as the musicians plucked and played their instruments, the traditional Athosian sound echoing eerily through the gardens and those within it. A haunting voice floated about the notes, the sound almost ethereal in its timbre. Teyla began to walk forward, her steps slow and deliberate, her son now snoozing in her arms having given up on his shoelaces.

Waiting until she was almost halfway up the pebbled garden path, Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath, plastered on a smile and followed her, one step at a time to where her soon to be husband waited. The guests whispered compliments and pleasantries as she passed, and the plastered smile turned genuine as she saw John waiting nervously ahead of her. She kept walking one step at a time until she was level with him, drowning in the depths of his eyes as she gazed into them. All her nervousness was forgotten as he reassured her with a smile, taking her hand and squeezing it. As a couple they turned towards the decorated military officer in front of them, otherwise known as Brigadier General Jack O'Neill who officially started the proceedings.

" We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of Colonel John Sheppard and Dr Elizabeth Weir, in holy matrimony"

The End


End file.
